


【HW】Les souffrances et Le mariage/伤痛与婚姻

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 约翰只是暂时不能陪夏洛克一起办案而已，他相信一切都会好起来。那一定。





	1. Chapter 1

走出沙漠的迷彩墨绿色的大型巴士在并不算平坦的公路上行驶着，时而因为石子而发生轻微的颠簸，但显然，这无法破坏即将归乡的军人内心的喜悦，哪怕是一丝一毫都不曾有过，他们已经全身心的沉浸在那种令人屏息的幸福当中，不再留心身边发生的一切。

约翰也是这样。

独自坐在比较靠后的左边位置上，约翰和其他人一样打着电话。

头发被打理成了典型的军人板寸，虽然现在已经随着入伍而逐渐长长了，但它们依然短短的，但却也并不突兀，干练敏锐，让他整个人显得格外飒爽和精神。

“你知道我还想什么吗？夏洛克。”约翰这样说着，流淌着笑容的眼神扫向窗外荒凉依旧的枯草和沙地，嘴角上扬。上帝知道，最后的那个熟悉的单词说出口的时候他的心奇异而轻微的战栗与何相关，那些轻短而愉快上飘的尾音中的宠溺又与何相关。

他下意识地舔舔有些发干的嘴唇，转过头，眯着眼睛望向窗外璀璨的日光。现在他眼睛里全是暖色的屏，让一切都生动出声。他甚至看见灼热的风化成流动和逐渐凝固的柔软。

“真正的苹果。”  
还没等夏洛克回答，约翰已经自顾自的有些恍惚地让那几个单词从唇间滑落。

“部队里宁愿用各种塑胶泡沫也舍不得给个真正的苹果。”说到这，约翰情不自禁地侧过脸来微笑，

“你知道，我总不可能动用迈克罗夫特的资源去要点苹果。在阿富汗，我们都得学会等待和忍耐，也许你又不能理解，夏洛克，但人力和财力总不能在这种时刻这个地点用来做这个，哪怕你觉得如果我要求了那也是正常的，但我并不这样觉得，其他人也是。”

伦敦那边，穿着黑色风衣的夏洛克刚刚到苏格兰场，他从大衣兜里飞快地掏出现金递给坐在前排的司机，然后在司机低头找零时灰蓝色的眼睛笔直的望进对方的瞳孔，轻而无声的摆了摆手表示让他没必要这样做。

“是的，你是对的，我的确不理解，在我心里你值得所有，约翰。”  
一边说着，夏洛克打开车门，一如往常潇洒而步履飞快的走进苏格兰场，黑色的衣角在身后张扬的翻飞起跃。

“但是，我的确已经买了一打放在我们的厨房里了，当然，在你通知我之前。说真的约翰，你可怜的小脑袋怎么会猜不出这些都在我演绎的范围之内？”夏洛克优雅地弯下腰通过警员为他拉起的警戒线，接着轻盈如舞者一般侧过阻碍着他道路的警员向人多的地方走去。

“谢天谢地，夏洛克，你终于来了。”雷斯垂德看见他的身影，发出一声得救了的呻吟，他快步向他这里走来，拉住他试图让他望更深处走去，“你得过来看看这个。”

“好，只是再等一下。”  
夏洛克抬起右肩肩头用脸夹住手机，他换了个姿势，干脆利落地戴上递过来的一次性白色手套，同时对雷斯垂德比了个手势，叫他先过去。

接着他低着头，忍住嘴唇旁边的一点点调皮的笑、在整个苏格兰场的警探面前如对待维修工人一般快速、一本正经而毫无感情地命令道，“是的，没错，如果你能在这个星期把窗户修好，那就再好不过了，不然恐怕你的上司将会惊喜的发现你无法胜任这份已经再平庸不过的工作，而你将为你女儿下个月的学费而忧愁疲倦。”

约翰当然知道这暗示着什么【注一】*，他笑了笑，望着窗外的眼神异常柔和。阳光下，他浅金色的睫毛如振翅欲飞的蝴蝶一样温暖的颤动着，微微开启的窗户让一丝风带动他清爽的发梢。

“……我也爱你。（I love you,too.）”

“Yeah……that's right.You are wise,man.”一样的微笑浮现在夏洛克灰蓝色的眼底，他蹲下身，带着白色手套的手指轻轻扣住手机，隐约的星光从眼神深处透出清朗而愉悦的微茫，

“为了你的将来，别迟到。（For your future，don't be late.【注二】*）”

*** ***

雷斯垂德记录下夏洛克说的最后一个字，然后突然蹦出两个字，“约翰。”

“Wha……What？”刚要将摘下的第二只手套递给旁边医护工作人员的夏洛克听见他的声音马上直直的转过身，皱着眉头望着身后的雷斯垂德。

“我说给你打电话的人，约翰。”雷斯垂德把小记录本放进自己大衣口袋，接着盖上笔帽，“说真的，在认识你之前我就是探长了，所以别因为我小小的观察力而表现得那么惊讶好吗。”头发有些灰白的男人像是被他的表情逗笑了，他稍微活动了一下因为连续几天熬夜而有些僵直的脖颈，“所以他今天回来，从阿富汗？”

“是的。”夏洛克试图停止让自己表现的像个傻瓜，“大概下午五点三十七分左右。”他顿了顿，然后接着有些困惑的望着对方，“你是怎么……”

“不，不是你的表情，放心，你的演技一如既往的好。”

看着夏洛克稍微放松了一点的神情，雷斯垂德忍不住的笑了笑，接着他挑挑眉，有些玩味的指了指对方下半身，夏洛克顺着他的视线望过去——大衣覆盖之下，那有一小块儿几乎让人看不出痕迹的凸起。

“事实上，你最近表现得异常焦躁又兴奋，让我来猜猜有什么事情能这样调动你的热情又让你如此惶恐不安？很显然，如果你在处理什么七八分的案件我会知道，所以，是约翰。鉴于你哥哥也在这几天提起过你迫切的简直不太理智的想要和约翰结婚的念头，嘿别用这种眼神看我这不算作亅弊，我猜测等他回来的时候你一定会准备好婚戒。  
虽然我没想到这一切会发生在同一天，但看到你大衣起来的痕迹就知道很显然就是这样，当然，这要排除掉你因为一个人的电话而硬了的情况，不过我猜那不大可能不是吗。约翰要回来了，你打算就在见到他的那一刻跟他求婚。唉……怎么说，其实我倒是挺为你们感到高兴的。”说到这，雷斯垂德像对待好哥们一样有些感慨地拢过夏洛克然后拍了拍他的肩，这反而弄得夏洛克忽然有点茫然。

“谢谢，我想。”

僵硬了一阵，夏洛克有点别扭的憋出几个字，“我只是希望约翰会说好。”

“哦当然！”雷斯垂德被夏洛克有点紧张的神色气得简直忍不住的想要翻个白眼，“Come on！要约翰为你挡枪子他都不会眨眨眼。”

夏洛克感觉自己被冒犯了，“我不会让他这么做！”

“这只是个举个例子好吗我没说你会要求他为你做这个，”雷斯垂德有点头疼地看着夏洛克生气的样子，懊恼地呻吟了一声，“我只是想告诉你，对于约翰来说，你很重要，重要到几乎可以让他放弃一切。这样，你明白了吗。”

夏洛克还是有点生气但他还是用自己灰蓝色的眼睛直视着雷斯垂德，缓慢而认真地点了下头。

“还有一点你需要知道，”  
夏洛克忽然说道，“因为一个人的电话而硬起来的情况不是不可能发生的。”

“Wha……What the fu——？！！！”雷斯垂德因为他的话而惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，好不容易才忍住脱口而出的脏话，“I am sorry……I just……”雷斯垂德一瞬间有点语无伦次，他的手胡乱的在空气中挥舞了两下，最后顺着自己脸摸了下来，试图让自己镇定，“你该不会是想说……你曾经……约翰他让你……”

当看到夏洛克同样缓慢严肃而认真地对着自己点了点头的时候，雷斯垂德再度懊恼的呻吟了一声，“哦上帝！”他恼怒地看着近在咫尺的卷发男人，接着真的是一字一顿地非常非常认真地说，“我非常确定我不想听到这个，真的，我的意思是，就……到此为止吧，夏洛克。我认真地说。”

本来这一切都这么美好。  
他们从来没想过一切就在那个下午变了样。

190公路发生大巴车交通事故，乘客都是军人，多名伤者。  
还有他的，约翰。

*** ***

拉起的浅蓝色围帘将约翰与喧喧嚷嚷工作着的医院浅浅地隔离开来，几个穿着墨绿色军装的军人站在属于约翰的这一小块空间当中，严肃又担忧地望着医生检查着他们上尉的伤口。

皮肤黝黑的、左眼带着眼罩的男人——尼奥终于沉不住气了，“华生上尉不会有问题吧？”他舔咬着自己干裂的嘴唇，焦切地询问着，另一只手因为不安而下意识地来回摩挲着自己刚刚剃去胡渣的毛毛刺刺的下巴，焦糖色的眼珠紧紧地盯着眼前苍白矮小的男人。

医生继续用带着浅蓝色手套的双手再次小心翼翼地触碰着约翰右腿上包扎起来的伤口，小动作地仔细检查和评估着他的伤势，没有抬起头，“还得再观察才能定论。”

“他的腿呢？”比尔抱着胳膊安静地站立在一旁，声音听起来还比较镇定。

刺鼻的消毒水气味充斥着约翰像着火一样炽痛的鼻腔黏膜，他轻微的喘息着，轻飘飘浮动着的意识因为旁边战友熟悉声音的牵引从白茫茫的疼痛当中迟缓艰难地挣扎出一点点。

“我的腿……怎么了？”

嗓子火辣辣地灼烧着干痛，约翰险些就要因为这有些过于低哑的声音而感到一丝吃惊了。下意识地抬起头来看看自己的伤情，却被身上插着的一根根管子和骨骼牵引的剧痛给再次狠狠打压下去了，约翰无力却也有些不甘地咬住嘴唇含下一声呻吟，缓慢而僵硬地让自己重新躺下。

“嘿，上尉。你感觉怎么样？”尼奥走近一步，语气里紧绷的情绪微微松懈了一些。

约翰刚想要开口说很好，一个头发凌乱的男人就慌慌张张的冲了进来，在他身后翻飞着的黑色风衣随着骤停的步子而急转一样落下。他看着夏洛克向他走来，眼底水蓝灰色的优雅和镇定不复存在，眼角有些泛红，奔跑过后的胸膛依然有些剧烈的起伏着，他每靠近一步，他心里的思念都在消融一分。

“夏洛克……”约翰笑着叫他的名字，海蓝色的眼睛里光线柔和，好像伤痛不再。

车祸伤员很多，这比较偏僻地区的医院设施明显倒不过来，夏洛克没有可以坐下的椅子，因此他连想也没想地单膝跪在地上安静地将手指小心翼翼地拢向对方粗糙的手。当他们视线相平时，约翰从夏洛克的眼睛深处看到了色块混杂的慌张和痛楚，他忍住疼痛努力想握住对方的手，却依然能从指尖察觉到那些让人心疼的冰冷和持续不断的细微的颤抖。

“我想给你做煎蛋卷的。”他忽然没头没脑地蹦出来一句。

“什么……？你……”

夏洛克的晃神因为约翰心不在焉的带着一点笑意的语气而打碎，他声音低哑地对着眼前的人，眼底脆弱而狂乱，“你们在190高速路上出了车祸，约翰！”

“我知道。”约翰闭上眼睛，挑了挑嘴角，慢性的疼痛和疲倦正在如深蓝的浪潮般一点点侵蚀着他的大脑。

“咳咳……”

医生有些不自在的假咳嗽了两声，他眼睛灵活的在临时病房里转了一圈，眨眨眼示意，“你知道，现在病房人太多，我们需要空间来给他做详细检查，我可能给他用药过量了。你们可以等会再来看他。”

夏洛克依然一动不动，玻璃质的眼珠死气沉沉地盯着约翰，眼眶泛起淡淡的晕红。他像高速运转的机器一样迅速扫描着眼前男人面部熟悉却陌生的轮廓，他被晒黑了的紧实的皮肤，他笑起来眼角拥簇着的温和的皱纹，他眼瞳里澄明温暖的深色，他的锁骨已经显得这么明显了啊，他什么时候有了白头发？夏洛克喉咙干哑地凝视着眼前的男人，如果可以的话他希望自己现在就能吻他，但他不能，他只是不能，至少不是现在。低下头，夏洛克将有些颤抖的亲吻印在对方手背上，那一瞬间，那种染上汽油、鲜血、干燥沙土、消毒水和汗水的咸涩气息一股脑地顺着他的唇瓣酥酥麻麻地战栗着蔓延到胸口，一层层地笼罩住他，无助和一种难以言说的痛苦一瞬间刺进他微微战栗的骨骼当中，心脏条件反射般抽紧地剧痛。

“先生？”医生去碰夏洛克的肩膀，夏洛克抬起膝盖缓慢起身，但浅色眼睛依然一瞬不瞬地望着约翰，眼神浓烈疼痛，他努力让自己微笑起来，即使那看起来有些许勉强，“我会给你找到最好的医生，约翰。他会照顾好你的。”

约翰安静的看着他，他苍白却自然的笑容在对他说好，夏洛克知道。

“我保证我会守着你。（And I promise that I'm watching out for u）”临走前，夏洛克这么说道。他把每个字都说得那么认真，而他敢以自己的一切来保证这绝非谎言。

“就像你总是在做的那样。（As u always do.）”

但约翰就那样躺在雪白的病床上安静地看着夏洛克离开，他在努力用微笑来让夏洛克安心，尽管自己因为完全无法可忍的剧痛而轻微的喘息着。

他知道自己并不需要夏洛克的任何保证。  
他从他的眼睛里看到了一切。

*** ***

那是漫长的，漫长的等待。

他孤独地坐在长椅上，医院里来来往往的人很吵，喧嚣，被推动着的轮椅碾压光洁地板上的小砂砾发出细微的爆裂声，又有新的人被医生奔跑着推进急救室当中，平安无事的战友正在那些伤情相对较好的临时病房里笑着安慰着他们在疼痛中却依然坚强无比的战友，心理诊疗师带着愧疚又悲伤的神情穿梭在大厅里寻找着死者的家属柔声细语地安慰，然而他们知道这样的伤痛绝非言语可以纾解。

夏洛克没听见这一切。

他呆呆地坐在那，一动不动，低垂的头几乎就要埋到膝间，绝望如海水将他慢慢溺毙。

充盈消毒水气味的医院长长的走廊里只有他穿着格格不入的精致的昂贵西装，西装裤口袋突起的那边装着一个黑色天鹅绒的小盒子里面放着他要求婚用的戒指，而现在它只是让他感觉更加疼痛。

他原以为这会是他生命中美好到可以数一数二的一天。

夏洛克站在那，浑身僵硬地看着顺着医生掀开的白布看到约翰右腿膝盖之下的那紫红可怕的结实小腿。

“很抱歉，”医生轻轻地叹了口气，又重新将那可怕的小腿腿部小心翼翼地掩上白布，“但我必须马上将您转去O.R.”

“要做什么？”夏洛克听到约翰的声音。

“这腿得截肢。”医生合上手中的档案，满怀歉意和愧疚地轻轻低下头安静地说着，“抱歉卡弗林医生的方法并没有奏效，之前是孤注一掷，我们当时想搏一搏也许能挽回这一切……但现在这条腿坏死了，已经不行了，要是不切除恐怕会腐烂，我们不能让这种事情发生。”

那每一个词都像是一个锋利无比的锥子，在他心底狠狠地拔出一个个血洞，心脏被硬生生撕裂的剧痛麻痹了他的整个神经，抬起眼睛来茫然的看着眼前的人，却好像只能看见薄雾般的鲜血猩痛弥漫。

“没什么，夏洛克……”

约翰张张嘴唇，试图说些什么，或许微笑着，他应该更坦然更坚强一些。但他最终发现自己不能，他已经无法再挽回什么了，胸口里空空荡荡的痛着，他胸膛剧烈的起伏着。疯狂的愤怒，对于上帝和命运不公的愤怒不甘与不能接受的悲伤激烈的争斗着。约翰不知道谁占了上风，他脑子里所有的信息乱七八糟的搅成一团，只是在夏洛克试图劝说自己的时候他忍无可忍的低吼了出来，“出去！让我自己呆一会儿！”

当约翰说出来的时候，其实他并没有听见自己的声音，开始紊乱的心跳和有些晕眩的头颅让他手心冒汗，眼前似乎有金星冒出，当耳边嗡嗡地响的杂音消散之后，他才模模糊糊地听见自己失控的叫喊。

深呼吸了一口气，约翰嘴角勾起一丝无奈痛楚的苦笑，轻轻低垂下睫毛，像是再也不能承受更多。

“抱歉，”他的声音非常安静，体内的血液麻醉般流淌，只有绝望冰冷的恐惧感使他胸口剧痛。

“……那只是，麻烦……让我先静一静。”

手里僵硬地握着一个雷斯垂德刚刚塞给他的一次性杯子。夏洛克如石雕般一动不动地坐着，呆呆地望着地面上自己的黑影，可是那漂亮眼珠里晃动的影像是空无的。

轻微颤抖的手指一次次下意识地把纸杯再次捏紧，骨节甚至因为用力而显得微微发白，纸杯的褶皱在压迫下缓慢地出现了变形。他好像已经到了崩溃的边缘，只有死死握住手才能压制住汹涌而来的痛苦。

准备好的戒指盒明明只应该硌得腿疼，可是现在夏洛克居然觉得连喉咙里都像是藏着一把锋刃了，在每次因为紧张和多种复杂情绪导致的下意识的吞咽动作当中，梗塞的钝痛缓慢而折磨地撕裂他柔软的咽喉。

他坐在那很久很久，久到咖啡已经逐渐变凉。

高潮过后的约翰懒洋洋地躺在他怀里微笑，浅金色的睫毛安静地在脸颊上投出淡淡的好看的阴影，他现在浑身上下一点力气都没有，除了安安静静地躺在这儿，其他的他一点都不想动。

因此当夏洛克顶着刚刚被约翰抓的乱七八糟的黑色卷发懒洋洋地蹭着他肩窝的时候，约翰只是漫不经心地接受着自己落在他仍然带着细细碎碎胡渣的下巴上的亲吻，被这只像大猫一样的生物搞得无可奈何地苦笑。半推半就地想阻止再往下的亲吻，夏洛克却完全置之不理。

赤裸着的胸口随着呼吸平稳如海浪般起伏着，夏洛克像猫科动物一样懒洋洋地伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着这具高潮过后依然敏感到惊人的躯体，着迷般的欣赏着那些肌肤带着情欲味道的迷人潮红。

“别——嘿，夏洛克。”约翰苦笑着昂起脖颈来忍下喉咙间的一声呻吟，有气无力地推搡着那颗毛绒绒的黑色卷毛。

夏洛克不高兴地示威般低吼了一声，试图继续亲吻那一小块儿美味的皮肤，但约翰好像这次来真的了，他的手心坚定地抵着他的头，蒙着湿润水汽的蓝眼睛认真地看着他，不让他更靠近一些。

“约翰——”夏洛克可怜兮兮地看着眼前的人，眨了眨委屈的眼睛。

“不行，”约翰懊恼地呻吟了一声，温暖的吻印在他光洁的额头，“下午我就要走了。不能再做了，夏洛克。”

夏洛克闷闷不乐地倒在床上，不再去看身边的男人。

“下次回来的时候，我们去郊游吧。”约翰翻过身来，单手支着头笑着看着正在郁闷的试图把自己缩进杯子里的男人。

“那很无聊——”

“总之我要去，”约翰凑过去吻上他。当他们从那个几乎算不上吻的吻中分开看着彼此的时候，夏洛克看见约翰眼睛里温暖的笑容，“我想出去下了，这次回来全和你一起窝在家里了，夏洛克。”

“那不好吗？”夏洛克翻过身来重新将约翰压在身下盯着他的爱人，水蓝灰色的眼底有一丝丝的委屈和不高兴。

“不，那很好，”约翰看着他，挑挑眉毛，“只是如果你答应我，那会更好。我会给你做煎蛋卷，带出去吃。”

“我还是更喜欢千层面。”夏洛克哼了一声，手臂在约翰腰际紧紧合拢。

“千层面不适合带出去吃，夏洛克，我保证煎蛋卷同样也不会让你失望。”约翰只是望着他，笑，愉快明亮的眼睛里散发着大麦芽温暖的香，像是偶然璀璨的星子最后汇集成了银河。

然后他们继续慢悠悠地吻了起来，空旷的房子里响起手机震动的嗡嗡响声。手机不间断的振动。

没有人去碰。

……

“……爬上那座山，然后呢？”

“嗯？到时候你就知道了……”

“对我而言那唯一意义就在于在你铺开桌布之后我可以像你吃煎蛋卷一样满满的吃掉你，约翰……”

“什……那当然不行，你他妈的脑子里都在想着些啥啊……唔……”

来来往往的人，喧嚣的声音。

闭上眼睛，他努力让自己忘却所有杂念。

他不能。  
他只是不能。

情绪爆发的那一瞬间夏洛克猛地站起身表情近乎狰狞地将杯子狠狠摔在墙上，咖啡色的水渍在墙上迸裂的时候亲眼目睹的人群惊讶地发出一声惊呼。而他眼睛发红地站在原地剧烈地喘息着，心口的无力和疼痛已经不能让他再承受更多。

他的大脑早已一片空白，一直紧绷的肩膀在自己重新无力坐下的时候缓缓地疲倦地垮了下来。他没说话，他没法说些什么，浓重的倦意和痛像恶魔的爪一点点勒紧他的喉咙，喉咙咔咔作响，涩痛得仿佛只剩下大火烧过之后枯黑的焦炭。

颤抖着的十指缓慢地深深插入凌乱的卷发当中。

“我想给你做煎蛋卷的。”躺在病床上的约翰忽然没头没脑地蹦出这一句，他看着他，苍白又安静。

*** ***

“他做好术前准备了，克莱门斯医生。”医院走廊中，穿着酒红色制服的英俊黑人医生——迈克尔轻轻推着约翰的轮椅向正朝手术室走去的克莱门斯医生致意，克莱门斯医生停下脚步来回头看他，然后露出一个友好的微笑，从容不迫的向他走来。

“华生上尉。”

克莱门斯医生亲切地稍微弯下腰靠近坐在轮椅当中打着点滴的约翰，温暖的掌心轻轻搭在他的蓝白条纹病号服上，带来一丝温柔而安定的力量。“我们会让你全程无痛感，并尽力保留你的腿，手术结束之后，马上安排你做最好的假肢装补。我已经打给无畏号上的朋友了，所以你将由他们来接手。”

“谢谢。”约翰直直的望进克莱门斯医生的眼睛，苍白的双唇有一丝勉强的笑意。

承载着约翰的轮椅安静地向前推动着，夏洛克和雷斯垂德站在约翰看不到的地方。

他不应该听见车轮碾压地面的声音的，他不可能听到，在这样喧嚣的环境当中，这毫无道理，但夏洛克确实觉得自己感受到了那种逐渐远去的声音在缓慢却坚定地碾压自己心脏，火辣辣的窒息般的痛苦在胸口一震一震地蔓延。

“去陪着他，夏洛克！该死！”

雷斯垂德真看不下去了，他早就注意到约翰苍白笑容之下难以掩饰的一丝不安了。他知道，约翰是个军人，面对不幸与痛楚时的坚强几乎完全融入了他刚强的灵魂，可是这并不代表者他不需要人陪，这并不代表着他不会感到不安。有些着急的用肩膀戳了戳身边笔直站立着的夏洛克，雷斯垂德崩溃地发现现在的夏洛克仍毫无反应，他只知道用自己水蓝灰色的眼睛近乎绝望地凝望着约翰逐渐远去的背影，似乎整个人都在被比约翰承受的更多的恐惧深深笼罩。

“嘿，夏洛克？看着我。”雷斯垂德结结实实的抓住他的胳膊，盯着夏洛克有些恍惚的双眼中那些摇摇晃晃的不安坚定地、一字一顿地说，“你应该去。”

“我没办法……”雷斯垂德的脸如重影般晃来晃去，夏洛克眼珠仍有些呆滞，但他却毫不犹豫地轻轻摇了摇头，只是神情依然有些茫然，嗓子仿佛被什么东西堵住了，声音也沙哑的惊人。

“你不应该让他独自面对这个，夏洛克！”雷斯垂德恼怒地直视进对方的眼睛，棕黄色的眼睛闪烁出坚定的光芒。

他近乎咬牙切齿地大声说着，“还记得今天你本来要做什么吗？如果没发生这些，你将和他结婚！而在结婚会场你会宣誓你必须爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。如果你现在让他独自面对，那这些就全都是屁话，你明白吗？！”

*** ***

迈克尔和克莱门斯医生推着约翰向走廊更深处走去。

充满消毒水气味的走廊里，他的战友们依然穿着染着点点鲜血的墨绿色的迷彩军装，站得笔直的面对着他，尽管有的人胳膊上打着一层层厚厚的石膏，有的人左眼上戴了眼罩。但他们凝视着他，一如当日在军队里他们的每个演习，他的兄弟们，向他致敬，即使有的人微微劈开的指甲里满是泥土和鲜血，但那依然是军人的肃穆和尊敬。

“上尉。”尼奥用那只还能看见的焦糖色眼睛深深的凝望着他们昔日的军官，约翰，“打不倒你的苦难会让你变得更加强大。（What doesn't kill u makes u stronger.）”

约翰模糊地微笑着，同样回馈给他军礼，海蓝色的深邃眼底有晶莹的光芒。

“你永远不会是孤独一人，上尉。（U are not alone,captain.）”小个子弗兰科向他致敬，他没戴帽子，却依然站的笔直笔直，年轻的姜黄色头发软塌塌地贴在光洁的额头上。

约翰恍惚而焦躁地坐在轮椅当中，看着他的战友们站在走廊两旁向他致意着，自己也同样回馈军礼和笑容。可是他依然耳膜轰轰作响，无数光点在眼前疯乱地旋转，这一切戏剧般的让他心脏砰砰狂跳的张皇。

金色的阳光安静的照耀着。  
这条走廊从没有显得那么长过。

直到轮椅转到了最后的拐角处，约翰才听见夏洛克在他身后叫他的声音。

克莱门斯医生帮约翰转过轮椅，因此他看见的就是那个在一堆墨绿色军装和医生制服当中唯一的穿着名贵西装的男人。

就几乎就像是一种命定。

约翰看着夏洛克一边喘息着一边走向自己，刚刚奔跑过后微微发烫的手握住他的。温暖轻柔的笑容不自觉地从自己的嘴角蔓延开来。

“我很抱歉。”夏洛克俯下身来直视着约翰的双眼，轻轻道歉，“为我这么晚才出现。”

“那没关系。”约翰微笑着凝望着眼前的水蓝灰色的双眼，内心的焦躁随着怦怦的跳动一点点柔软下来。

滚烫的掌心下意识地轻轻扶上约翰的后颈，夏洛克凝视着他，然后轻轻地说，“我会陪着你。（I'm gonna be there for u.）”他轻吻他，离开时幽黑的睫毛依然轻轻的垂着，大拇指来回温柔而眷恋地轻轻划过约翰的脸颊。那久违的皮肤的触觉让他的心脏再次轻微地战栗着痛苦着，可是那些痛苦并不让人难受，是一种深刻的毫无理智的眷恋与不舍。上帝知道此刻他多么不想离开他，但至少现在不可以，他必须让约翰去手术。

“是的，”约翰看着夏洛克，轻声微笑，“就像你总是在做的那样。（As u always do.）”

“赶快出来，然后我们结婚。”夏洛克最后闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地吻了吻约翰的额头，“我知道没有植物生殖器官和单膝跪地的浪漫告白戏份，可是你会答应的。”

“不，我不会。”约翰轻轻的呢喃着。

夏洛克惊讶地皱起眉头，不可思议地盯着眼前的人。

“这次求婚太不正式，我不能就这样放过你，”约翰微笑着望着眼前的男人，安静地说，“那太便宜你了。”

FIN


	2. Incomplete and complete/残缺与完整

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约翰只是暂时不能陪夏洛克一起办案而已，他相信一切都会好起来。那一定。

夏洛克很快就有了案子，那时候约翰还和他的假肢处于漫长的磨合期当中，他先拄着拐杖走路，然后一点点动作顺畅之后试探着丢掉它们，咬着牙忍住一阵阵尖锐的刺痛，额头微微冒汗地努力让自己的步子走的平稳。

夏洛克一直陪着他，在他即将摔倒的时候急急忙忙地伸手去扶他，看着约翰额头上细密的汗水，夏洛克轻吻着用舌尖轻轻品尝了一下那些咸涩，心里痛得无法收拾。

电话响了好几声震动之后，夏洛克干脆烦躁的关了机。  
他从不这样做。

“你应该去看看。”约翰抵着夏洛克的嘴唇，垂下眼睛，安静地微笑着说，“这可不是什么玩闹的事情，人命关天。”

夏洛克皱起眉头理直气壮地想要说些什么，但约翰先用一根手指轻轻按在他的嘴唇上了，海蓝色的眼睛温和的望着眼前的男人，约翰认真的说，“我不想听你说他们没有我重要这种屁话，你应该去看看，夏洛克。而且整天在这里不也很无聊吗？”约翰开了个玩笑，自己也陪着干笑了两声，但夏洛克没有笑，他看着他的约翰，神情严肃极了。

“好吧。”约翰撇了撇嘴，知道自己这个笑话糟糕透了，刚想要张开嘴再说一次，夏洛克却没好气地学着约翰的表情接上了他本来要说的话，“"你应该去，夏洛克。你应该。"”

轻轻吻了吻约翰的嘴唇，夏洛克用舌头缓慢地挑开约翰的牙齿，和他唇齿交缠，一吻结束后，夏洛克看着眼前微喘的约翰，轻声地说，“不想离开你。就这样。”

约翰听着这句话，挑起眉头来漫不经心地微笑，可是心里却难以预料的疼到发抖。

*** ***

雷斯垂德很快就来找了，他气急败坏地低吼着，当看到拄着拐杖努力行走的约翰的时候他的表情还带着一些愧疚。约翰知道这愧疚是对他的，气急败坏是对死活赖在自己身边的夏洛克。

“不去。”夏洛克连看都没看雷斯垂德一眼，但约翰看见他的喉结因为吞咽动作而上下缓慢滑动。

“夏洛克——！连环杀手！！这不是儿戏！”雷斯垂德气的不行，他的声音在安静的房间里成几倍地放大。

夏洛克还是什么都没说，好像铁定了心思“爱死谁死谁我就要看着我的约翰”。但他手指却涩涩收紧，慢慢地握在手心。

“去吧，夏洛克。”

一阵安静之后，就在雷斯垂德快要绝望的时候，约翰看着坐在地上呆呆望着自己、想说什么但却没说出来的夏洛克，轻轻地微笑着挑起眉头。

*** ***

安德森蠢得让我发疯。SH

苏格兰场的人除了在我身边记笔记的嫂子其他的都是白痴。SH

那个杀手有点聪明，不过我会抓到她的，毫无疑问，是的，是“她”。SH

回来的时候给你带你最爱的煎饺。SH

可能要很晚。SH

放在桌子上的手机嗡嗡地响着，哈利走过去，她真的不是故意的，可是短信自动弹开，哈利一个个点着关闭顺便也就读完了。

这家伙根本不知道约翰其实不爱吃煎饺吗？哈利冷笑了一下，然后对着浴室喊，“约翰尼！你老公在短信轰炸你。”

浴室里的水声突兀的停了停。

“哈利？”里面一个声音试探的叫着她的名字，似乎想确定她依然在门外，“帮我递过来吧，谢谢。”

“不是吧，你还一边洗澡一边给他发短信？”哈利翻了个白眼，为自己的情种弟弟懊恼地呻吟了一声。

一只还湿淋淋的结实胳膊伸了出来，然后用两只手指夹住它，灵活的缩了回去，“没人安抚他他会发疯的。”浴室的花洒又打开了，约翰在浴室里笑着对哈利说。

*** ***

夏洛克没回来。

抱歉，有条线索不得不跟，今天不会回去了，早点睡。SH

好的，:-）注意安全。JW

约翰很早就躺下了，但是没睡。他右腿因为幻肢痛而剧烈地扯痛着，蜷缩在廉价的干净床单和被褥当中，他眉头皱的很紧，好像只要这样就不会痛了。嘴唇因为咬的太紧而微微发白，他轻微的喘息着，把呻吟声全都咽下，嚼碎。

半梦半醒的时候约翰迷迷糊糊的看着天花板，心脏因为持续的痛苦而狂跳，胸口依然像破风箱一样呼哧呼哧的喘息着，他闭上眼睛，在那个时候疯狂的想着他。

那是深夜。

*** ***

夏洛克第二天回来了，约翰因为没睡好觉脸色很差，他生气但更多的是心疼的低吼，有些愤愤地质问他为什么没有照顾好自己。

约翰耸了耸肩膀，然后假装什么事情都没有发生的用碘酒为夏洛克脸上小小的伤口消毒。他从没质问过，他只是承受。

他知道夏洛克心疼。

*** ***

夏洛克叫了安吉洛店里的外卖，他们今天中午吃的意大利菜式。

“我觉得没有你做得棒，约翰。”夏洛克吃了两口就停下了，他皱着眉头，苦大仇深地望着那盘东西。

“等我腿好了给你做。”约翰自若的说着，继续自顾自的吃着。确实，他做这道菜会好吃的多。

约翰没再抬头看夏洛克，他的心和胃都翻江倒海的扯痛着。但他假装什么都没发生过，一切都无关紧要。

在他吃完之后夏洛克忽然扑过来把他压在身下狠狠地吻着他，逼出约翰舌尖絮乱的低声呻吟。舌头从对方失守的口腔中收回，夏洛克眼神幽暗深邃的舔舐着约翰嘴角的酱渍，修长的大腿紧紧地固定住他的身体。约翰看着眼前男人水蓝灰色眼睛中的一丝脆弱和紧绷的微微红肿的双唇，他明白他也在痛。

*** ***

“他跟我求婚过。”约翰忽然跟哈利这么说。

那时候夏洛克正在忙他的案子，约翰正在练习走路当中，哈利陪着他。现在他的这条腿已经可以比较平稳的行走了，只是跑步依然是个大问题，而他知道，如果没法重新奔跑，他不可能再回到夏洛克的战场。

把约翰的手拉过来看了看，哈利皱了皱眉头，“你没接受？”

“是的。”约翰抽回手，沉默地喝了口矿泉水，喉结艰难地下咽着，就像锋利的刀子割裂软组织，他在疼痛中呢喃着，可是声音依然稳定沉静的惊人，“可是你永远不会明白我有多想……只是不能在这个时候……”

“他永远值得更好的。”他说这话好像完全不关自己事儿，好像那不是个他爱的男人。

“你就是。”哈利坚定的说，她的蓝眼睛认真地盯着约翰，多少年来第一次有了这么像姐姐的样子，“没有比你更好的了，你们是天造地设的一对儿！！”

“我希望我是。”约翰安静地转过头，对着哈利微笑。

*** ***

夏洛克两天没回来。

哈利工作忙的时候约翰自己去练习奔跑。

夏洛克的每条短信约翰都及时回复了。可是他知道这不够。

夏天热的像着火，滚烫的空气一股脑地涌进他的肺部，燃烧。约翰穿着背心在街上跌跌撞撞的缓慢地边走边跑，右脚一阵阵剧烈地痛，他咬着牙走着，汗水把沙金色的头发染成湿漉漉的铜金色。

更多的时候，他摔倒，膝盖擦出一条条因为砂砾而划出的瘀伤。

他只是站起来。

*** ***

有时候闭上眼睛的约翰回想起那天的医院，他滚烫的掌心下意识地轻轻扶上自己的后颈，然后是凝视，很长很久的凝视，夏洛克说，“我会陪着你。（I'm gonna be there for u.）”接下来夏洛克轻吻他，离开时幽黑的睫毛依然轻轻的垂着，大拇指来回温柔而眷恋地轻轻划过约翰的脸颊。

他的心脏轻微地战栗着痛苦。

然而这痛苦如此值得。

FIN


End file.
